


Skin and Silk

by viajera_pensativa



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 07:39:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18406136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viajera_pensativa/pseuds/viajera_pensativa
Summary: Chibiusa awakens next to both her loves.





	Skin and Silk

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a huge OT3 person, and realized recently that I ship the hell out of these three, in any timeline. I don't have many solid ideas yet for what to do with them, but wanted to put something out there with the "pairing" (trio-ing?).

Birdsong awakens the pink-haired adolescent in the early morning hours. She comes to in the quiet of the dawn light that streams through her window, revealing the sparkling city spreading out beneath the tower in which her quarters reside. 

She stretches gently, to let the still-prone figures on either side of her continue their slumber. Silken sheets in pastel colors slide over her legs, caressing her much as her lovers hands did the night before. 

She turns to look at them each in turn. On her left, closer to the window, the lithe dark-haired girl's eyelashes rest on the top of her cheeks, hiding purple irises that draw her lovers in to intensity that gives way to mischief. 

The boy - she could never call him a man, with his youthful timelessness - on her other side has skin nearly as smooth as the sheets and white hair as soft as down. Lying here between them, with their skin and hair and these sheets on her skin, the pink-haired girl feels every inch of her skin revel in delight. She can hardly contain herself. 

Oops - it seems she _wasn't_ containing herself very well, as her wiggling has led them both to rouse. Above her head, their hands clasp in the pile of pillows. These two were not meant for each other, but they were each meant for her, and this has brought them together. Their love for each other is different than it is for the pink-haired girl, but no less precious - all the more, even, for arising from chance rather than destiny. 

The birds sing, the light grows stronger, and three warm bodies snuggle closer. The day has come, but it is not yet time to rise.


End file.
